Remember Me
by Pheonix-17
Summary: Lana/Clark Pure fluff. Pleez R&R!!!
1. Remember Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to whoever created them and the actors that bring them to life. You know the drill; don't make me go research names.  
  
Rating: PG-13. All my fics seem to be those at the mo. Maybe I'll do a NC- 17 soon ;p  
  
Authors note: This one came to me after reading the current collection of Clark/Lana romance FanFics. There weren't many so I decided to throw in one of my own. Thanks again to all the usual people – Alison, Laura and B  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Clark stood in the middle of the corridor and let the other students brush past him, racing for the doors at the end of another school day. He didn't have to rush home, his parents were in Metropolis overnight so he had the house to himself. He had chores but they could wait. He was going to run into town and pick up a pizza for that night. His Mom had left stuff for a pie but he didn't feel like cooking.  
  
Suddenly someone came storming round the corner and all his plans went out of the window. Lana looked about for a moment then her eyes fixed on Clark. With her hair flying and a decidedly angry expression on her face, she battled towards him. He immediately turned and headed out a side door. Clark checked around and once he was sure no one was watching, he set off at hyper-speed for home. He could hide out there until Lana calmed down. Normally he loved seeing Lana but this time it was different. He'd started to worry the night before when Lana came to see him. She was excited because she'd begun to remember what happened when she under the influence of the Nicodemus flower. She'd remembered something to do with the Talon closing early, her eating whipped cream and coming on to Lex. He hadn't wanted to hear anymore but she laughed and told him, "Nothing happened. I was just trying to get him to do what I wanted!" Now she'd remembered what she'd done with him and was mad at him for not telling her. He really hadn't minded. It was a dream come true. He reached home in less than two minutes and retreated to the Loft. His place, his peaceful, quiet space. He tried to do some homework but his heart wasn't in it. He was listening intently for the sound of the bus pulling up at the gate of the farm. He knew she'd come to find him.  
  
Lana stepped off the bus and immediately set off towards the Kent farm. She was fuming. He hadn't told her what she'd done. Why? Was he too embarrassed? She shouldn't have had to find out herself. She was going to find out the reasons for his silence whether she had to hammer at the door all night or not. She walked up to the door of the loft, knocked once and then tried the handle. It was open. Clark couldn't be back yet as he hadn't been on the bus. Oh well, she'd go in and wait. She walked up the steps and saw Clark pacing the floor. There were piles of homework out she Lana saw completed Bio questions from today's lesson and wondered just how Clark had got home so fast. She was jerked out of her thoughts when Clark softly said "Well?" She looked up at him and saw him looking at the floor. He sounded resigned and sad. Almost like a tiny puppy that had been told off. He sounded so desolate, all her anger dissipated and she ran over to him. She flung her arms around him and smiled as his strong arms wrapped themselves around her after a moment's hesitation. "What's this for?" Clark asked sounding a lot happier. "You just looked so unhappy. You looked as though you needed a hug.  
  
Clark laughed. Typical Lana, always thinking about others before herself. He knew she had questions and he had a feeling that she'd like to answers soon. Gently he disengaged himself from her secure grip and pushed her gently towards the sofa. She got the idea and sat down. He sat next to her, she curled her legs under her and began. "I remembered what happened. All I want to know is why you didn't tell me. If I embarrassed you then I'm sorry. I just want to know." She looked up as Clark opened his mouth and added, "And I want the truth. I accept that there are some aspects of your life that you'd rather not share. This, however, concerns me and I have a right to know." Clark looked abashed and then he said, very shyly and quietly so she had to strain to hear. "I didn't tell you because…. because I didn't want you to apologise for what happened. I wanted to remember it as it was, not with you apologising for it. I know it was just a fluke and it wasn't really you but I want to remember it as you being confident, graceful and pretty, rather than you rushing to say sorry." He took a deep breath and sighed. His eyes flickered towards her and then back down to his hands curled in his lap. Suddenly a pair of smaller hands entwined themselves in his and a soft voice said "Oh Clark." He raised his eyes slowly to meet her earnest gaze. "I did some reading up on the Nicodemus flower. I was hoping it would help jog my memory. There's a section about the symptoms of the infection and what it makes you do. One phrase especially caught my eye. It said 'The infection makes you give in to your deepest desires.' Don't you see? For once I was doing just what I wanted and saying just what I meant. Being infected showed me just what I want in life. It also made me tell everyone else, but anyway… I've come to realise that we have to do what we want now or life will pass us by and we'll regret what we've missed. It made me realise, I want to be with you. Whitney is there for me but you make me feel safe, special and cherished in way no-one else does. Whitney won't care if I'm not with him. I'm just an accessory. I'm replaceable. With you I feel unique, like a princess." Lana looked up at Clark, eyes shining and slowly, the doubt, fear and surprise she saw there, was replaced by joy and hope. Lana wanted him to be as sure, as certain as she was that this was the right thing to do. She lent toward him and cupped his face in her hands. Then she pulled Clark toward her and kissed him.  
  
The moment their lips touched, a bolt of energy seemed to pass between them, and what had started as kiss of persuasion, fast became a kiss of passion. It fizzed around them in waves and formed itself into tingles where bare skin touched and heat where lips met and tongues duelled.  
  
Slowly Lana pulled away. "Woah." She said. "Definitely Woah," Clark agreed. Then he mumbled something and Lana almost didn't hear him. She asked him to repeat it and he blushed, looked at the floor and said quietly, "You know, you'll always be my princess." Lana smiled broadly and pulled his chin up so he was looking at her. Then she pressed her forehead against his and whispered, "And you'll always be my Prince Charming." Clark laughed, but was abruptly cut off when Lana captured his lips with hers. 


	2. Know Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to whoever created them and the actors that bring them to life. You know the drill; don't make me go research names.  
  
Rating: PG-13. All my fics seem to be those at the mo. Maybe I'll do a NC- 17 soon ;p  
  
Authors note: This one came to me after reading the current collection of Clark/Lana romance FanFics. There weren't many so I decided to throw in one of my own. Thanks again to all the usual people - Alison, Laura and B. This particular fic is the sequel to Remember me, my first Clark/Lana fic so I'd advise you read that first though I suppose it's not absolutely compulsory!!! Toodles.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The horse's hooves gently padded through the grass, leaving crescent shaped imprints behind it. Lana gently pulled on the reins and the horse delicately walked through the gate and came to a stop at Lana's command. Quickly, the experienced rider jumped off the horse and tied it to a tree before walking a little way through the quiet, deserted graveyard to the small headstone that marked her parent's final resting place. She knelt by the stone and began to talk, telling her loved ones her problems, achievements and worries. Just as she had done for years.  
  
The main subject on her mind that evening was Clark. Since their meeting she had hardly been able to think of much else. It was only last night but, she hadn't come down from out of the clouds yet. She was very confused. She knew what she felt for Clark but what about Whitney? It's not that she didn't feel anything for him, but it was nothing like what she felt for Clark. All of this turmoil came pouring out as she knelt on the grass.  
  
Silently, he slid through the gate and, noting the presence of her horse, smiled and continued through the rows of stones to where he knew she would be. As he got closer, he could hear her voice, quietly talking through all the things on her mind. As he came to the edge of her range of vision, waiting to step forward and announce his presence, he heard one name mentioned over and over again. He dragged some of his attention away from the vision she made sitting on the grass and actually tuned in to what she was saying. "I love Clark, but that means I must break up with Whitney. The last thing he needs right now is his girlfriend walking out on him. Especially because the only reason she can give is because he doesn't make her feel like a princess." Lana sighed heavily; unaware of the blow she had delivered to her silent watcher. He turned to leave, but some small error gave him away and her head flew up. She saw who it was and blushed.  
  
"Whitney? What are you doing here?" Her quiet voice enraged him, and before he knew what was happening, he was running straight at her. He had seen red. She couldn't love Clark more than him. Clark was just some farm boy. He was square and boring. All he did was homework and chores for his parents. He was nothing. Whitney watched what he was doing as if from the outside in slow motion. He saw her face contort in shock and saw the blood drain out of her face. He saw his hands starched out in front of him and it was just a matter of seconds before he collided with Lana who was still sitting on the grass. 5...4...3...2...1  
  
Suddenly, there was a blur of movement and Lana was gone. Whitney failed to check his momentum and fell headfirst over a gravestone that lay in his path. When he got up, there was no sign of anything that had happened. He looked around, puzzled. What had just happened?  
  
Lana looked at Whitney in horror as he pelted towards her. She knew that he had a temper, but it had never been directed at her before. She froze. He was getting closer. Why was he doing this? How much of the one-sided conversation had he heard? Obviously enough to infuriate him. He was almost in front of her now, was it going to hurt when he hit her? She saw his face, twisted in anger, and then, suddenly, there were treetops and stars and "Clark?" Clark glanced down at her briefly, blushed and gave one of his sheepish smiles. "If it's any consolation, I didn't know I could do this either!" Lana hushed him and concentrated on taking in the scenery that was flying past far below her at an incredible rate. Clark gently set her down in front of his house and then paused as he remembered something. He disappeared momentarily, only to return seconds later carrying her horse who appeared to be unscathed. Lana got over her surprise and managed to croak out, "We need to talk." Without a word, Clark headed up to the Loft, confident that she would follow. Lana curled up on the battered sofa and waited for Clark to talk, understanding that he needed time.  
  
Clark paced the room, his footsteps making no noise as he, unknowingly began to float a foot off the floor. He gathered himself together and, looked mildly surprised as he landed. Finally he began to talk. "This is hard for me. I don't know how to put it into words that won't sound like a joke, or like I'm going crazy and hallucinating." Lana interrupted, "Clark, I've just seen you carry a horse in your arms and fly. I will, just about, believe anything you say!" Clark nodded and grinned sadly. She had a point. He gathered himself again and began. "As you may have gathered, I'm not exactly from around here." Lana raised her eyebrows and Clark continued, "We don't know much, but I think that it's safe to say that I'm not from this solar system, maybe not even this galaxy. It seems I'm superhuman. I'm very strong, very fast, I've got x-ray vision and I'm virtually invincible. Oh, and it seems I can fly." Lana sat, reeling slightly with shock. It was obvious Clark was different, but this was almost to different to comprehend. *Now comes the hard part* Thought Clark. *How do I tell her?* Lana noticed his discomfort. "What is it?" she asked quietly. He'd already poured out to her what seemed to be his biggest secret, and yet he was hesitating over this. It had to be important and therefore hard for him to say. Gentle encouragement would be needed. Lana stood up and walked towards the motionless, silent figure by the window. As she reached out to touch his arm, to comfort him, he flinched, as though she was dangerous. Lana glanced at his face and saw something that tore through her to the core. Shame. It was etched into his face. Into every pore, every line, every cell. It was part of him. As she opened her mouth to speak, his lips descended on hers. His tongue ravished her and left her breathless, aroused and wanting more, kissing him back with as much passion as possible. The kiss burned itself into her heart and mind. As she broke away, she saw that it had had the same effect on Clark. Then a wall seemed to slam down over his feelings and he led her over to the sofa. Once she'd sat down he made his way back to the window and began.  
  
"This is hard for me to say and it'll be hard for you to hear. I'm giving you the power to kill me if you so desire and I'm only half hoping that you don't. When I came to earth, I did so in a pod. The Kents found me and adopted me. I came to earth in the meteor shower. I was the cause of it and all its repercussions. Your parent's death, Lex's hair loss and all the other oddities that occur in this town. The meteor rock is the only thing that can harm me. It takes away my powers and leaves me defenceless." Clark fell silent, aware that he was beginning to babble. "I'm sorry, so sorry. If I could make it better then I would. I'd do anything." It was his last plea for forgiveness, but he knew that he couldn't bear to hear whatever she was going to say next. "Clark, I." He interrupted her. "Don't." He concentrated on a bird, diving for insects over the fields. "Just go." He heard her footsteps, and then silence, interrupted only by the quiet sobs of the figure at the window.  
  
As the tears carved shining paths down his face, Clark's mind could only think one thing. *She's gone. She's gone. She's never coming back. She won't want to see you ever again.* He was shaking with grief. So much so that he didn't notice the small hands that slipped around his ribcage until they squeezed him tight. "What the.??? Lana!?!?!?" He spun around in her arms to face her, tears still falling down his cheeks and said, not all that gently, "Weren't you listening? I killed your parents! Why are you still here?" Lana tried to silence him with a kiss but he turned his face away. Lana couldn't bear to see the shame and anguish in his eyes. She planted her hands either side of his face and forced him to look at her. "Clark," She stared at him until he reluctantly raised his eyes to meet hers. Her gaze was steady and deliberate, making sure he could see the emotions and feelings bubbling around inside her, shown through her eyes. "Clark, did you really think that I'd blame you for that? Events that were completely beyond your control? You were only a baby. I couldn't throw away what we have now for something that happened when we were both very young. For goodness sake, did you really think that I'd walk away, walk out of your life for ever because of a freak accident that you could do nothing about? If that was your opinion then you are sadly mistaken and you hugely underestimate me." As Lana came to the end of her tirade, she hung her head, knowing that she could do no more. Her hair swung over her face, a molten chocolate waterfall covering her features. A gentle wind blew through the window, natures attempt at breaking the silence that had fallen over the two figures, standing as though made of stone, by the open window.  
  
The persistent wind blew a few strands of long brown hair into Clark's face. He stirred, seeming to come out of a dream world. He tilted his head down and brushed the hair off Lana's face, tucking it behind her ear. She smiled, knowing that he'd started to see her point. Now to investigate slightly less important matters. "Why didn't you tell me this before? Who else knows?" Lana whispered her questions quietly. Clark chose to answer the easier question first. "My parents know, you know, I think Lex knows and there's a small mind reading boy you met once who knows too." Lana looked quizzical but Clark carried on. "I didn't tell you because.because I.I.I was afraid. I was afraid that you'd hate me, I was afraid you'd never want to have anything to do with me again." He turned his face away. Lana was shocked. He still had doubts. She leaned forward on tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "God, I love you," she murmured. Clark grinned like a large puppy dog and she continued, making it grow wider and wider. "No matter what, you're still Clark; you're still the man I love!" As Clark enfolded Lana in his arms, he knew that no matter what came along, they'd face it together. Their lips met. Mmmmmmmmm, life was good. Just for now, life was good. 


End file.
